Angels and Monsters
by Nathaniel Frost
Summary: L has a crush on Light, Does Light feel the same? Who will be the angel? Who will be the monster? Rated M for Strong Language,Yaoi Lemons,Etc.LightxL
1. Secret Crush

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning**: This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN**: this is the very first fan fic I've ever written EVER(this was written when I was Fifteen) so please don't be hard on me if you don't like it ok and there aren't any Lemons until the second chapter so if you want Lemons then read the second chapter too and all the chapters for that matter not just the first one cuz I worked hard on this so please continue if u like it, Oh and I wanna thank my Sister BomberBrat for editing this for me without her my grammar would be horrible. No, really it would have, She is the Grammar Police. lol enjoy

Chapter one-Secret Crush

_(Let me not mar that perfect dream_

_By an auroral stain,_

_But so adjust my daily night_

_That it may come again)_

L was sitting the way he always did with his knees hugged tight to his chest, still chained to Light who was asleep. L almost never slept, when he did it was only at 3 hours at the most(it was all he needed). He watched Light as he slept,wondering what kissing him would be like.

'What am I thinking,' L thought, 'he's Kira how can I have feeling for someone who's a cold blooded murderer.' He continued to stare at Light who was still asleep. He wanted to hold him so badly, but was afraid that he would wake up and punch him. L had never felt this way about anyone before, Light was his equal in intelligence and logic.

'It would be a great disappointment if Light-Kun is Kira, but he has seemed to have changed ever since I locked him up in that prison for thirteen days, it's almost as if he's completely lost his memory of being Kira,' L put his thumbnail to his mouth, 'If Kira's power does pass from person to person wouldn't you still have the memories of being Kira. It just doesn't add up, even Amane-San seems to have lost her memory of being the second Kira, if she ever was that is; hmm...I'll just have to look into this case even further to figure this out.' Light had finally woken up after L had waited for nine hours, Light noticed L staring at him as he awoke.

"Ryuzaki, have you been watching me sleep this whole time?" he yawned.

"Yes, I'm sorry does that bother you, Light-Kun?"

"No, not at all it's just a little strange thats all."

"Strange, how so?"

"Never-mind, forget about it, Ryuzaki," Light got up from the bed and started to get dressed. L watched Light as he rose from the bed , he was in nothing but boxers. 'His body is so beautiful,' L thought, ' he has such a nice figure.' Light turned around.

"What is it Ryuzaki, your starring again."

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," L looked up at the ceiling.

"You seem to be lost in thought a lot lately."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

L was silent and got up to stand right next to Light.

"Shall we go to the investigation room, Light-Kun?" L said trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Light sighed.

In the investigation room L sat at his computer trying to find more about Kira as always. He poured himself a cup coffee and added exactly 20 sugar cubes.

'Hmm...what are you planning right now Kira,' L thought and took a sip of his coffee. As he took a sip, out of the corner of his eye he could see Light starring at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Huh?" Light looked surprised to see L looking straight into his eyes.

"You've been staring at me for quite some time."

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I was just day dreaming."

"Hmm, really?" L smiled, " I guess I'm not the only one that stares then?"

Light turned away from L to hide the blush on his face.

"LIIIIIIIIIGHT," L flinched when he heard Amane-San's perky voice.

"Hey, Light I'm glad to see you," she squealed.

"Yeah, same here," Light smiled, but L could tell it was fake.

L watched the two of them talk, but he didn't pay any attention at all to what they were saying, he just wanted Amane-San to leave. She was nothing but a annoyance. How can Light be with someone who has nothing in common with him and is a total moron?. '

He should be with someone like me,' L thought, 'W-wait what am I doing, I can't choose who Light-Kun dates, besides he's Chief Yagami's son as well as another investigator in the Kira Case,' L closed his eyes and listened to Light and Misa's conversation.

"But Light why can't we go on a date outside the office!" Misa whined.

"I'm sorry Misa, but Ryuzaki won't unchain us, so it's going to have to be here."

"Fine," She pouted.

Light turned to L.

"When would be a good time Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Hmm...in about an hour would be fine, I'll have Watari bring cake when we're ready to go." Light looked disgusted when heard the word 'cake' , so disgusted that L thought he would throw up at any moment.

One hour later they went up stairs and sat on the couch with Misa across from them. There was an awkward silence until of course Misa had to open her loud mouth to brake that silence.

"Ugh, this is the worst date I've ever been on," she complained, "We can't even kiss with Ryuzaki here, Light."

"It's alright I don't mind watching," L grinned, he was trying to annoy Amane-San on purpose, but then he realized that she hadn't touched her cake.

"Are you going to eat your cake Amane-San?"

"You're a pervert," she crossed her arms. The grin from L's face faded.

"Well, you may call me whatever you like, but I'm taking your cake," L reached over to grab Misa's cake. As L ate, Light started to talk to L about the Kira case and all L said was that continuing the case any further was a waste of time if he wasn't Kira, it was risking their lives for nothing. Light got up from his seat while L took another bite of his delicious cake.

"Ryuzaki."

"Huh?" PUNCH. Light punched L in the face and the raven haired man flew in the air.

"NOOOOOO..." Misa screamed and then stepped in L's cake, "Ewww," she whipped it from her foot. L was getting frustrated, Light growled about how if he's just going to give up now then why did he involve innocent people? Why just quit if he and Misa weren't Kira? Light grabbed L by the collar of his shirt. The raven haired man got angry, he told Light that he had his reasons, but then he crouched down and kicked Light in the face 'one for one' he called it. They both went flying in the air and landed on the couch that flipped over as they flung themselves onto it. L sat up and explained to Light that him equaling Kira and Amane-San equaling the Second Kira would not solve this case that's why he was a little saddened was it not allowed to be a human?

"No, it's not, but from the sound of it, its as if your not satisfied unless I am Kira," Light looked straight into L's eyes.

"Not satisfied unless your Kira, that may be true, but what I have come to realize is that I wanted you to be Kira." Light growled at L for saying that and gave him another punch to the face. They continued to fight but then got interrupted by a phone call. The raven haired man answered it. It was Matsuda bragging about Misa, L hung up.

"What was that about?" Light asked.

"Nothing Matsuda's just being stupid again."

"Ah, that's not a surprise." L looked at Light.

"I'm sorry that I suspect you of being Kira Light-Kun, but like I said I have my reasons."

"And what reasons are those, Ryuzaki?"

"Its complicated, lets just get back to work shall we?" L gave Light an innocent look.

"Yeah."

"Wait!" Misa whined, "What about me?" L glared at her.

"You can come along if you want, but you can't talk," L told her.

"Fine, Whatever!" Misa pouted.

L nodded as a response of good. They got back to work, but L and Light didn't talk to each other, let alone look each other in the eye. It was like that for awhile when they did talk it was only about the Kira case. A few days later L and Light both hit each other in the face again, but this time right in front of everyone, which they had to break off. L couldn't take the stress Light was giving him anymore he decided to talk to him when everyone left. Finally, after six more hours they were alone.

"Light-Kun, we can wrap things up for today its already late, let's go to bed."

"Alright." Light was pulled by the chain to go upstairs with L. The raven haired man opened the door and they walked inside. L choose their bedroom to talk in since there were no cameras.

"Light-Kun, I need to talk to you."

"Hm, about what Ryuzaki?"

"I'm really sick of us fighting, and ignoring each other, except when it comes to the Kira case, I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, well apology accepted, but can I ask you one thing Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What did you mean by it, when you said that you wanted me to be Kira?"

"Oh, yes that, well its just that the way you act sometimes just seems like a Kira like personality to me and..." L paused for a moment, " you just seem TOO innocent to me sometimes."

"TOO innocent?" Light repeated.

"Yes." Both were silent for awhile, Light asked another question, breaking the awkward silence.

"One more thing, Ryuzaki, why do you sometimes watch me when I'm alseep?" L smiled.

"That's complicated too Light-Kun."

"Well, then what do you think about when you look at me?"

"I'm not quite sure, I don't understand it myself, so it would be very hard to explain to you, but one thing I think about is something I want, Light." L could see Light shiver when he didn't hear Kun at the end of his name. L turned to the door and locked it not even looking back, as he turned around to look Light in the eyes. He walked towards him.

"W-what is it that you want Ryu-? Light was cut off by L's lips. L's heart pounded in his ribed cage. He pulled his lips apart from Lights.

"All I want is you, Light."

_( The heart asks pleasure first,_

_And then, excuse from the pain;_

_And then, those little anodynes_

_And then, to go sleep;_

_And then, if it should be_

_The will to its Inquisitor,_

_The liberty to die)_


	2. Hold Me Tight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning**: This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN**: YAY chapter 2 it took me awhile to finally start writing this chapter but here it is with lots of Lemons muwahahahahaha lol but yeah and my Sister BomberBrat edited this one too so I wanna thank her for that in fact she going to be editing all of my chapters so yeah but I'm going to thank her in each one just cuz she diserves some credit but yeah enjoy the second please review it makes me happy and I will update a lot faster if you do.

(written at Fifteen, so the notes in each chapter were also written during that time :P)

**Chapter 2-Hold me tight**

_(The body grows outside,-_

_The more convenient way,-_

_That if the spirit like to hide,_

_Its temple stands away._

_Ajar, secure, inviting;_

_It never did betray_

_The soul that asked its shelter_

_It timid honesty)_

L looked Light in the eyes, Light looked shocked. The raven haired man wasn't suprised by Light's reaction though, he did just say that he wanted him. Light still hadn't responded to what L had told him, so the older man decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry I did that, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer," L moved a little bit away from Light, "Don't worry, by your reaction I know my feelings won't be returned, so I won't continue any further," L turned around, "I'll unlock the door now." As the raven haired man walked to the door Light grabbed him by the waist.

"You don't have to unlock the door, Ryuzaki." Light took L's collar and pulled it down, he then began to lick L's shoulder and moved up to the neck.

"Nnnn...mmmmm, Light-Kun w-what are you doing?"

"You showed me what you've been thinking about, so now I'm showing you, I've been thinking about doing this for awhile, Ryuzaki," Light smiled, "My reaction earlier was because I never would have guessed that you were thinking the same things as well."

"But Light-Kun what about Amane-San?"

"She's nothing to me, I'm only with her because she wouldn't leave me alone unless I dated her, and besides," Light moved his free hand down and unzipped L's pants, he put his hand around L's cock. The raven haired man's heart was beating fast and hard, no one had ever done that to him before.

"Ahh...nnnn...mmm...ahhhhh," was all that came out of L's mouth.

"You want me inside of you don't you, Ryuzaki?" Light whispered into L's ear.

"Nnn...ye...yes, oh wait a s-second Light-Kun," Light stopped rubbing L's cock and L moved towards a desk to take out a silver key.

"We should take these handcuffs off first," L smirked and unlocked the metal restraints.

"Yeah good idea Ryuzaki, those would just get in the way." Light moved closer to L, putting his hand down his pants again rubbing his finger on the tip of his cock. Light pulled down L's pants and boxers showing off his eight inch erection. He took off his clothes and L's shirt and pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. Their tongues rolling in each others mouths, L moaned into Light's throat. The brunette stopped the kiss and began to lick L's belly button, then moved down his erection, he sucked on his cock rolling his tongue at the same time. L breathed heavyly his chest hurt so bad his heart from beating hard enough that he himself could hear it pounding in his own head.

"Nnnnn...L-Light-Kun...ahhhhh...ahhhh...yes," L closed his eyes and threw his head back. He couldn't believe all this pleasure he was feeling all at once, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Light stopped sucking before L came, and grabbed a tube of strawberry flavored lube out of the dresser drawer.

"W-where did you get that, Light-Kun?"

"Misa bought it for me, for when we decided to have sex," Light rolled his eyes, "Don't worry though the only person I wanna sleep with is you, Ryuzaki."

"I'm glad," L smiled.

Light put a little bit of the lube on the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto his erection.

"Are you ready, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, now this is going to hurt at first but, it will get better really soon." Light adjusted himself and slowy put his hard cock into the raven haired man's tight ass. When the brunette reached L's prostate, the older male's whole body felt like it was on fire, his heart beat was so fast that he thought that it would explode any moment.

"Ahh..yes...nnnn...don't stop..., Light."

Light smiled, he sped up his thrusts. L could feel his body start to melt with each thrust that Light was giving him, it felt like his body was melting as well, forming with the older male's, their hot,sweating, pulsing, flesh becoming one as they made love.

"Ahh...ahhh...Ryu-Ryuzaki, I-I'm c-cumming..ahhh," Light threw his head back moaning louder and louder when he was getting closer to spilling his seed inside the other man.

"Nnn...mmm...ahhh...I-I think I am too...ahhh..."

Their moans were like a chorus together. Light came inside of him and the raven haired man screamed one last moan as his white nectar spilled onto his chest. The brunette fell onto the older male's chest panting and sweating, both covered in L's cum.

"H-how was it, Ryuzaki?"

"It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life, Light."

"I'm glad," Light smiled.

"I love you, Light."

"I love you too, L," Light kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep. L didn't believe Light loved him in return.

'How can someone that kills people ever fall in love,' L thought, 'he's lying, he has to be pretending that he loves me just to dominate me, he even called me 'L', the raven haired man put his thumbnail to his teeth, 'and thats what Kira wants, is to domiante L,' the odler male just couldn't trust Light, but deep down in his heart he really wanted to believe that Light loved him in return. L sat up in his sitting position(still naked) and fell asleep, except he didn't sleep for just three hours like he usually did instead he slept for five hours.

When L awoke Light was still asleep. L looked at the clock, it was 7am. That didn't surpise him much since he did fall asleep at 2 in the morning, it was just strange that he slept for an extra two hours than his usual three. L got up and noticed that he was still naked and covered in cum. 'I need to take a shower.' He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The raven haired man let his head hang down letting the water fall on his face.

'Hm, my back is sore,' he thought, ' Last night was really amazing though, I have never in my life had sexual relations with anyone before.' As L thought this he heard the door open. Before he could turn around Light had already turned L to face him and pushed his back to the cool tile wall. He pressed his lips to his without saying anything, moving his mouth to suck upon L's tongue. L returned the kiss, moving his arms to Light's back to pull him closer to him, holding him tight. Light moaned in L's mouth and he did the same. Light stopped kissing L and began to nibble his ear.

"Mmm...Light...good morning to you too," he moaned.

"You're looking very beautiful today, L," Light chuckled.

He blushed and moaned as Light licked his nipple. When Light began to move towards L's erection he stopped him.

"N-no Light we can't right now we have to get back to work."

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to try something new before we go."

"Alright, but we can't have sex everyone might wonder where we are."

Light smiled and rolled his tongue on the tip of L's cock and then finally took all of him in his mouth. The raven haired man moaned in pleasure, ' Why does this have to feel so good?" he thought. L shivered when he felt Light put two fingers up his ass and moved in and out. He couldn't control the loud moan that escaped his lips.

"Ahhhh L-Light...nnnnn...ahhhhh." As soon as Light heard his name he added a third finger and pushed deeper rubbing L's prostate. The older male moaned and panted faster.

"Nnnn...ahh...L-Light...mmmm...I-I'm cumming...ahhhh." L threw his head back and his seed exploded everywhere. Light took his fingers out licking the cum off of them.

"Did you like it, L?," Light grinned.

"No."

"No?" Light was confused.

"I loved it," L smiled. Light laughed and pressed his lips onto L's, their tongues wrapping around in each others mouths. L rubbed his still hard cock on Light's as they kissed, Light moaned into his mouth. The brunette broke away from his mouth and nibbled on his neck sending a pleasurable chill up his spine.

"Light, w-we should start c-cleaning u-up before everyone starts w-wondering."

"Fine L," Light sighed.

"And you can't call me L everyone might get suspicious."

"Okay I get the point Ryuzaki."

"Good."

They finally started washing themselves and each other as well, Light licking and nibbling L whenever he got the chance. They dried off and put on clothes, L putting the handcuffs back on so no one would know. They went down to the investigation room, L ashamed of what he had begun, 'What have I done,' he thought, 'becoming lover's with Light is the worst mistake I've ever made, how am I even sure that he cares for me too?,' L put his thumbnail to his teeth as he and Light walked down stairs, 'Theres only a 20 percent chance that Light-Kun is in love with me.' L and Light finally got to the investigation room were everyone was.

"Hey, guys we've been waiting for awhile," Matsuda yawned.

"Sorry, Ryuzaki and I were taking a shower," Light told him. L sat down in his usually spot, Light sat next to him. They all did the usual investing the Yotsuba group to figure out which one of them is Kira. After they got enough information for the day everyone decided to go home.

L was still at his computer as Light moved closer to him to whisper in his ear, "Let's go upstairs and crawl into bed."

"Alright," L smiled and they got up. They did the same thing they did the night before but this time in a different position and L returning the pleasures that Light had given him, but he didn't put his cock inside of him that was Light's job.

'I have really gotten myself into a mess,' L thought, 'But I can' t help this feeling and I don't want it to ever end.' L put his head on Light's chest.

"What're you thinking about, L."

"Us," L grinned and gave Light a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Light."

"Good night, L."

_(Could mortal lip divine_

_The undeveloped freight_

_Of a delivered syllable,_

_'T would crumble with the weight)_


	3. Where did my Lover go?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning**: This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN**: Finally its chapter three thank you to all who are reading all of the chapters and not just the first one like some people, but anyway yeah you guys can thank The Ultimate Kai. I was in a writers block and I read her review, it made me really happy and got me out of it. Oh and thank you BomberBrat for editing, your the best :D Enjoy

(BB note: Hells yeah I'm the best! I'm the awesomesst big sister ever!)

**Chapter 3**

**Where Did My Lover Go?-**

_(Much madnessis divinest sense to a discerning eye,_

_Much sense the starkest madness._

_'T is the Majority_

_In this, as all, prevails._

_Assent, and you are sane;_

_Demure; - You're straightway dangerous,_

_And handled with a chain)_

L was sitting at his computer figuring out which member of the Yotsuba group was Kira. They had narrowed it down to three but the question was which was Kira, or had a connection to him. L ate a Hello Panda and tried to think over it.

'Hmmm... which one of them has a connection to Kira?' he thought. As he was thinking Mogi burst in the room.

"Misa is missing," he yelled.

"What Misa-Misa!," Matsuda cried.

"Yes, she went to the bathroom and then ran off somewhere."

L smiled, 'that idiotic Amane-San,' he thought.

"Mogi do you have any idea as to where she might have run off too," Light yelled. L frowned, he didn't like it when Light pretended to give a shit about Misa.

"I have no-"

"Hi everyone," Misa popped out of nowhere, " Listen to this," she took out her cell phone and its was Higuchi's voice, 'So since I'm Kira does that mean that you'll marry me,' She smiled. "See Higuchi is Kira."

L was apalled, how the hell did a little blonde bitch like her figure out who Kira was before him? Her way was very stupid, but still.

"Misa-Misa how did you get Higuchi to confess that he's Kira?" Matsuda cheered.

"Oh that was easy, I just told him that I'm the second Kira and that I would prove my power to him if he showed me that he was Kira," she smiled.

"You idiot didn't I tell you NOT to go off and do stuff like that on your own, your already being suspected of being the second Kira," Light growled.

"But, Misa just wanted to help," she whinned.

"I know, but when he finds out that your not really the second kira he'll kill you."

Misa didn't say anything, she just pouted. L told him that they would not let that happen to Amane-San(sadly) because he had a plan. They would put Matsuda-San on SakuraTV, L explained the plan and they took it into action. Higuchi obviously fell for it, but he kept talking to himself and saying the name 'Rem.' L began to think that he was talking to a shinigami, but the thought seemed very obsurd. Higuchi got pulled over by a cop for speeding. He reached into his bookcase and wrote something down and took off. The policeman followed him, but then all of a sudden he had a heart attack. It seemed he had gained the same power as the second Kira. They told the ICPO to not get themselves involved,but they did anyway. L figured that it was because of Aizawa. They had Higuchi cornered, he tried to thearten them by pointing his gun to his own head. Watari shot it out of his hand. They blind folded him and put headphones on his ears so L could talk to him.

"Higuchi, tell me, how do you kill?" he growled.

"You probably won't believe me, but I write the names of my victims in a notebook."

L ordered Soichiro to take out a notebook out of Higuchi's book bag. He said it did have names in it. And then he screamed monster and pointed up in the air. Another cop touched the notebook and did the same thing. L ordered them to bring it over to the helicopter. L touched the mysterious black notebook and there it was, a shinigami.

"A...shinigami...so they...really...do...exist?" L's face was blank, he just couldn't believe it.

"Ryuzaki let me touch it too," Light took the notebook without L even realizing it until he came to his senses to look at a terrified Light. The raven haired man was about to ask what was wrong, but then Light screamed at the top of his lungs. 'Light-Kun you're that frightened and your eyes they look like they're changing?,' L thought. There was something wrong with that especially when the younger man stopped screaming and it was replaced by a soft evil laughter.

"Light-Kun are you alright, I guess anyone would be scared of seeing that."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going to check to see if any of the names match up with the ones in this notebook that were killed by Kira," he took out a laptop.

"Yes, good idea."

'There is something wrong with Light-Kun, he is not checking on names hes looking at his watch and getting something out to write on that is not apart of this case,' L thought. Whatever the carmel eyed man was writing it couldn't be good. They were about to put Higuchi in the police car when suddenly he fell down and was dead.

'A heart attack?' L thought.

"What the hell what just happened?" Light didn't sound very suprised.

'Light-Kun was it you?' L wanted to say that out loud, but stopped himself from doing so.

It was two days later and they still didn't get much information about the Death Note from the shinigami and Light was finally free from the handcuffs, but he wouldn't touch L. He wouldn't go anywhere with Misa, he would only talk to her for five minutes. L couldn't hear what they were saying through the cameras, but he could tell that they were planing something completely different than a date.

'Could it be that their memories of being the Kiras have returned,' the pale man put his thumbnail to his lips, 'it's possible but then why doesn't Light-Kun go home or with Amane-San?'

It had now been a week and Light still had not even given L alittle kiss on the cheek or held his hand. Eveyone was gone so he finally said, "Light-Kun its been a week now you're free to go home or to go on dates with Amane-San."

"Don't be crazy Ryuzaki I want to stay here with you."

"Then why haven't you touched me even just once ever since we caught Higuchi?" All was silent after the older male asked the question in a cold voice. Light finally talked, but all he said was, " I just haven't been in the mood lately."

"Ah, I see," the raven haired man scowled, "well it is already 3:30a.m. I want to go to sleep, Light-Kun you may stay here if you'd like too."

The brunette didn't respond. The raven haired man walked into his room and heard footsteps. The door opened and it was Light. The younger man pulled L closer to him and pressed his lips hard against his own, but there was one problem, he was biting the older males bottom lip. Light had never done that, his style of kissing was somehow different. Light pushed L onto the bed and took off all of the raven haired mans clothes and when L wasn't looking he handcuffed both of his hands to the bed.

"Light-Kun what are you doing?"

"I'm making things a little more interesting," the younger man took off all of his clothes and licked his lips seductively.

"Interesting how?," L finally yelled, "I'm chained to the bed." Light didn't say anything he just smiled devilishly at the raven haired man.

'What is wrong with Light-Kun, he has completely changed,' L thought. The brunette pulled the older males hair to move his head to the side and bit down onto his porcelian neck. He kept biting L harder and harder until the raven haired male screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Ahhhh...nnnn...L-Light-Kun please s-stop," the brunette didn't listen and sunk his teeth deeper into the older mans soft and pale flesh. After six minutes Light finally stopped, licking the blood off of his teeth, but it wasn't over yet. The younger man began to nibble on L's nipple and then bit down as hard as he could until there was blood trailing down the raven haired mans chest and stomach.

"Ahh...L-Light-Kun why are you doing this to me?"

The brunette stopped to look up at the vulnerable detective.

"Am I not allowed to have fun?" his voice sounded dark and full of lust.

"This seems a lot more like torture than fun, Light-Kun."

"Oh, you're not have any fun?"

"No, I'm not, your treating me more like a sex slave than a lover."

"Whoever said that you were my lover?" Light chuckled.

"W-what, but y-you told me t-that you l-loved me."

"I only said that to gain your trust," Light grinned, " you are nothing more than my fuck buddy."

L bit down on his bottom lip to hold back his tears. 'h-how can Light-Kun tell me that he loves me and then turn around and rip my heart out with a grin on his face?' he cried in his mind.

"Light-Kun is a cold hearted bastard," L found himself saying out loud, but he didn't care because he truly meant it.

"Oh am I now?," Light's grin grew wider making him look like a monster, "then you'll just have to be punished for saying that L, I'll show this cold hearted bastard's true colors."

Light put his thumbnail to the tip of L's erection pushing it hard and scrapping the tender flesh. He moved up and down the older mans hard cock with his thumbnail while rolling his forefinger on the tip of the cock. L bit down on his bottom lip again 'til blood trailed down his manhood, his eyes closed tightly. The younger man pressed his nail down harder while still moving it up and down, blood smeared down the raven haired mans erect cock. Light stopped and began to suck L's penis harsly with his teeth making the raven haired man scream for him to stop.

"L-Light please s-stop it, it hurts."

The brunette didn't stop, but after another few seconds he finally did. L tried to kick him, but it was difficult to with his hands cuffed.

"If you keep squirming I'll chain up your feet to the bed as well."

The older man stopped, he had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

"Good boy."

The brunette took two of his fingers and shoved them into L's entrance, scissoring fast and rough. He finished up and took out a vibrater out of the dresser.

"Light w-what are you going to with th-?"

He was cut off as the brunette shoved the vibrator up his ass.

"Ahhh...mmm...ahhh...Light what are y-you doing?"

"I'm getting you prepared for the real thing," Light smiled and shoved the vibrater harder; blood slightly starting to ooze out of the older mans anus. Light took out the vibrater and pushed his hard cock inside of L as roughly as he could.

The older male was over flowed with pain and pleasure. He wanted to cry, but held them back, crying would only show weakness. L did not feel any love in Light's thrusts, he hated it. The younger man quickened his pace when he finally got to L's prostate, the raven haired man couldn't help, but moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh...mmmm...hnnn...L-Light...ahhh.."

Light licked his lips and continued to thrust. The older mans ass was hurting like hell, he could feel blood seeping out. The carmel eyed man dug his nails deep into the older man back and shoulders as he came inside of him. The raven haired came as well. The brunette smiled and unchained L. He put his clothes back on and as he left to go home he said,

"Thank you for that delicious treat L." Light had finally left. The older man could no longer hold back his tears. He didn't even bother to cover himself up with a blanket. He just lied there in a feedle position still covered in blood and semen. 'Why,' he thought, 'Why did I have to fall in love with a hideous monster who disgised himself as a goregous man.' L held his head with both hands and screamed.

'The man who just fucked me is not Light Yagami, but infact Kira, but there is no way to explain to the other task force members how I'm sure of that and he knows it.'

L shut his eyes trying to fall asleep, but it was impossible. He had so much shit invading his mind. 'Please get out of my head,' he thought. With that final thought he cried himself to sleep.

_(Proud of my broken heart since thou didst break it,_

_Proud of the pain I did not feel 'till thee,_

_Proud of my night since thou with moons dost slake it,_

_Not to partake thy passion, my humility.)_


	4. Farewell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning**: This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN**: YAY its chapter 4 sweet sorry I took awhile to update I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter but uh when you guys review can u plz not try to guess whats going to happen next or tell me how too end it cuz I already have the whole story in my head I just need to figure out how to word it but just plz don't do that it pisses me off and then I don't wanna write and I know that a lot of you don't want that. Oh and a lot of you might hate me in this chapter, I know because I almost cried while writing it. Thank you BomberBrat for editing.

(BB Note aww L just wanted to be the girl with the most cake!)

(notes made years ago ignore them if you want :P)

**Chapter 4-Farewell**

_(How still the bells in the steeples stand,_

_Till, swollen with the sky,_

_They leap upon their silver feet_

_In frantic melody!)_

L awoke with a gasp, he had a flash back dream of children at Wammy's House. Him and Watari were both standing outside the gate, grasping each others hands. Two silver church bells were ringing. The raven haired man was sweating like crazy.

'That dream could only mean something bad,' he thought, 'I fear that it could possibly mean death.' He got up, took a shower, and got dressed. The flash back was gone from his mind's eye, but the bells were still ringing in his ears. And if he was correct, each ring sounded louder than the one before it. He walked to the survallince room where Watari was watching everything(except L's room of course).

"Hm Ryuzaki, whats wrong?" Watari turned around to see L sulking.

"I believe that something tragic is going to happen, Watari."

"How tragic?"

"I am 90 percent sure that you and I shall both die very soon."

"90 percent? that high a risk huh?," Watari was stunned, "What is it that you want me to do if anything goes wrong?"

"I want you to delete all data."

"Understood, uh Ryuzaki, how did you get those scratches and bite marks all over your body?"

"I'd rather not say," L turned his face away to hide his blush, "I am going to go to the roof top to think, you know what to do Watari?"

The old man sighed, "yes of course I do."

"Good, well I'm off, goodbye for now, Watari."

"Goodbye, L."

The raven haired man walked to the roof. It was a very cloudy day, he felt a rain drop on his face and then another, small drops soon became a downpour. There was thunder and lightning as well, but L didn't notice it. The two silver church bells would not stop ringing, it distracted him. He lifted his hand and looked up at the sky.

'Could this really be my last day on Earth?' he thought, 'Am I ready to die?' L put both of his hands in his pockets and turned his head to the side to see a suprised Light Yagami. He said somehting, but L couldn't quite hear him so he put his hand to his ear as a sign to speak up.

"What are you doing out there by yourself?"

L somewhat heard him heard him this time, but smiled and flipped his hand up to his ear again mostly just to piss him off alittle. Light walked out into the rain and joined the older man.

"Hello Light-Kun, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, everyone has been wondering where you are, Ryuzaki."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, so what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I wanted to clear my thoughts, the bells have been getting louder."

"Bells? I don't hear any bells Ryuzaki."

"Light-Kun may I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Light-Kun have you ever told a lie that no one had a clue wasn't the truth and regretted it?" L glared at Light now. The younger mans face was blank.

"W-well, of course I've told my share of lies that I have regretted Ryuzaki, but everyone has, nobody is perfect, its human nature."

"Hmm...I figured that you would say something like that."

"I said that because its the truth."

"Yes, I know."

L looked down at the ground, he was still sulking

'Light-Kun, how can you act like you care about me now?,' he thought, 'Do you not remember last night's little incounter?'

'You are nothing more than my fuck buddy.' L could not ever forget those words that had broken his heart.

"Lets go inside before we catch a cold," Light smiled.

"Sure."

Light took off his shoes and dried himself off. L tried to dry off his hair with the towel that was on his head. He couldn't stop himself from looking at Light. Even though the bastard broke his heart, if he was to die today than he wanted to die in peace. The raven haired man took the towel down from his face and grabbed the younger mans left foot.

"R-Ryuzaki, what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought that I would give Light-Kun a foot rub." Light opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by L.

"I am quite good at it, I have to make up for the sins that I have commited."

"Alright, go ahead," he sighed letting the older man massage his foot with a towel under his hand. L tighted his grip which made the brunette flinch for a slight second.

"Its okay, you'll get used to it soon." Light groaned and two drops of water fom L's hair fell onto his bare foot. He grabbed his towel and dried off the older mans head.

"You're still wet," he said.

"Sorry," L thought that he was going to cry at any moment, " I'm going to be lonely," L mumurred.

"Huh?"

"It is almost time for our farewell," he smiled, sadness still in his face. Light's face was blank and all of a sudden L's cell phone rang.

"Yes...really?...alright, I understand," he hung up, " Lets go Light-Kun, it seems that it is going to work out after all."

"Huh, w-wait a minute Ryuzaki what were you talking about when you said our farewell?"

"You know exactly what that means, Light-Kun."

The brunette became furious and he smashed his lips to L's and forced his tongue to open his mouth. L gave in and kissed back, his tongue having sex with the brunettes. L started to feel dizzy and remembered who he was, he pushed Light away from him.

"Please do not pity me Light-Kun, you have already ripped my heart out, I don't need anymore damage added until I have no heart at all."

The younger man was silent and they both walked down to the investigation room without even giving the other a slight glance. L sat down in his usual spot in front of a lot of screens, while eating pudding. He talked to Watari about a plan they had and everyone else got curious as to what it was, so he explained it to them.

"We will give the Death Note to a prisoner who is suppost to be put to death within thirteen days."

"Ryuzaki, what are you saying?," Soichiro yelled.

"What I am saying that we will have the prisoner write down another prisoners name and see if he dies within thirteen days."

"Oh, do you think that rule in the Death Note is fake, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"I believe so."

Suddenly all of the screens flashed red. Everyone(except L) freaked out of just was happening.

"Watari,"L glared at the screens that now said, 'Data Deleted.'

"What just happened?" Aizawa screamed.

"I told Watari to delete everything if something went wrong."

"Hey, where did Rem go?" Matsuda freaked out. 'This can't be good,' L thought, 'I didn't think that it would that it would happen this soon.'

"Everyone, the Shiniga-," L gasped at the feeling of his heart stopping. He dropped his spoon from his thumb and forefinger and slowly fell from his chair. Light caught him before his back touched the floor. The brunettes eyes looked so full of fear while L's whole life from his first day at Wammy's House to his good times with Light, all flashed before his very eyes. Then all of a sudden the younger mans scared face turned into a evil devilish grin. A lot darker than the one he had the last time.

'Light-Kun, I-I knew it,' L cried in his head, ' I knew that you were Kira, you ordered Rem to do this didn't you? And now you're laughing at my failure to catch you before I died.' L's vision slowly began to fade away as his eyes started closing. 'You monster how could you toy with my emotions like that, you were mocking me weren't you? You wanted me to suffer more than I already have in my life. Well, you did a very good job of doing that. I hope that one day you will you see the wrong you have done and regret killing me. I hope you will ache like I have ached.' L eyes were completely closed, as his hearing was growing dim he heard Light screaming in pain and saying that Kira was going to get all of them next.

'But you are Kira, don't try to hide that fact. Farewell, Light Yagami, farewell my lost love.' And with that final thought one of the world's three greatest detectives was gone forever.

_(Heart, we will forget him!_

_You and I, to-night!_

_You may forget the warmth he gave,_

_I will forget the light._

_When you have done, pray tell me,_

_That I my thoughts may dim;_

_Haste! lest while you're lagging_

_I may remember him!)_


	5. An Empty God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning:** This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN:** Sorry this chapter took forever to update but I've just been really lazy lately but I love all of the reviews you guys gave me in the last chapter So I hope you like this new chapter its now in Lights point-of-view. Thank you BomberBrat for editing and helping me come up with the name of the chapter. Enjoy

(All AN's in each chapter are from four years ago, this was written in 2007 when I was Fifteen and posting on )

**Chapter 5-An Empty God**

_(A sickness of this world it most occasions_

_When best Men die;_

_A wishfulness their far condition_

_To occupy._

_A chief indifference, as foreign_

_A world must_

_Themselves forsake contented,_

_For deity.)_

L was finally dead, he had won. It had now been ten days since the funeral and no one(except for Light) found out what Ryuzaki's real name was, Light had opened the Death Note that Rem had used to kill Watari and L. He saw what his real name was, it was a very strange and unique name. But Light had other things on his mind that he didn't care what Ryuzaki's real name was anymore. He was dead, so it was no longer his concern. As everyone was talking about how Watari was really a famous inventor named Quillish Wammy, Light was thinking about other things.

'Hmm...its actually no fun without Ryuzaki here,' he thought. He stared at the computer chair that L had always strangely sat in. As he looked at it, he could've sworn that he saw L sitting there. His bangs covering his eyes as he looked at Light. He said something, but Light couldn't hear him. So he read his lips. And if he was correct than he said, 'Why Light-Kun? I loved you.' The brunette turned his face away from the image that he was seeing. There was no way he could feel guilty for killing the one person that was able to catch,though, he did miss the challeges that L threw at him. L was an intelligent man, his equal. No one else was like L.

"KuKuKu, do you miss your precious Ryuzaki, Light?," Ryuk laughed floating right above the brunettes head. He glared at the shinigami. Of course he didn't miss that bastard, or did he? Light didn't understand this feeling inside of him. Everyone else left so Light went to the roof top.

"Ryuk, I'm going to show you a new world," he grinned, his eyes having a red tint in them.

"Oh, really? kukukuku."

Light took out his Death Note and began to write criminals names in it, including the thief and the Con man that L had hired to work on the Kira case. The brunette started laughing psychoticly, he was finally the God of the new world that would soon be completely cleansed.

It had now been five years since L's death, but the public didn't know that he was dead because Light now played the role as L. He was now Twenty-Three years old and he made his apartment the new headquarters. They talked about the Kira case of course. Light laughed at the thought that none of the others suspected him of being Kira, not even a little. Sayu came in and greeted everyone as they worked. Matsuda told her that she had become quite the woman and that she should marry a police officer. He pointed at himself, but her mother and father said that they would never allow their daughter to date or marry a cop. Matsuda began to sulk. All of a sudden Misa burst in wearing a frilly pink outfit. All of the guys(except for Light) blushed.

"Hi everyone, um Light I'm gonna go straight to bed, I'll see you in the morning, night."

"Goodnight Misa," Light waved. Matsuda said thinking out loud that Light was lucky to have a woman like Misa-Misa. Light didn't give a crap about Misa at all. He was only using her because she had the shinigami eyes. She was a complete idiot, but at least a useful one. They had been going out for the past five years, but they still didn't have sex. Light refused too, he made up a story saying that he wanted it to be special, so he didn't want to do IT until he was done cleaning up the world of criminals and they got married, so pretty much not before marrige. Lucky for him Misa fell for it. Sayu left and everyone continued talking. As they talked a call came from Light's work phone. It was a synthetic voice.

"Hello is this the task force that works under L?" asked the voice.

"Yes, this is L," Light was getting a bad feeling.

"Hello, L2."

"What do you mean by L2?" everyone gasped.

"Dont play dumb, the real L died quite awhile ago."

"Who told you that?"

"That is confidentional , but I called to tell you that I am the leader of a group called the SPK formed by the FBI and we are willing to work with you to catch Kira."

'What the hell is this aura I'm feeling,' Light thought.

"Is that all you wanted to call about?" Light asked.

"No, it also seems to be that the Deputy Director of the ICPO has been ubducted."

"What by who?" Light yelled.

"I don't know his real name but the person I suspect is the leader of the ubduction goes by the name 'Mello,' and I am 100 percent sure that he is after the Death Note."

Light's eyes widened, just who the hell was this guy?

"How does the FBI know about the Death Note?" Light was now screaming.

"We have our sources, I just wanted to give you a heads up on Mello."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me N, well I have to go, I will call back later, goodbye L," the voice hung up.

'What the hell was that?,' he thought, 'The whole time I was talking to N I felt like it was L,' Light frowned, 'just who are you really, N.'

"What just happened?," Aizawa freaked out, but suddenly Chief Yagami's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he picked up.

"The Deputy Director is dead, did you kill him? Where's Sayu?"

Everyones eyes widened. Light tried calling Sayu's phone, there was no answer. What was going on?

"KuKuKu, looks like theres going to be some more fun after so long, KuKu," Ryuk stood next to Light. He ignored Ryuk and talked to his father.

"Dad what was all of that about?"

"It was some kidnappers who took the Deputy Director, he killed himself, but now they have Sayu and they want me to go to Los Angeles to trade the Death Note for Sayu."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"I'll be right back," Light took off to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water.

'Will I have to kill Sayu?' he thought, 'No, I have another plan.' Light returned to the rest of the task force and explained that they would trade the Death Note to Mello, but Aizawa and Matsuda would go to LA too, but on different flights. Ide would follow on the same flight as Soichiro. They would put this plan into action. Of course they would also need help from the SPK. Which meant help from N. Light didn't like him, he acted too much like L. Light hated this feeling inside of him. It confused him a lot. He was a genius, but even he did not understand it. Whatever this feeling was it made his chest hurt.

'I-is my heart aching?' Light thought, 'What is this? Do I...do I feel empty?' He put his hand to his chest, 'Why the fuck would I be feeling empty, its not because Sayu is kidnapped, then why?' he tightened his hand into a fist, 'I've felt like this ever since Ryuzaki died, but I never cared for him. This doesn't make any sense damn it.' He grasped his head with his left hand. He tried his best to ignore what was going on inside of him and focus on the plan, it was almost impossible. L's face, pale body,and voice were already imprinted into his skull. 'Why is this happening to me now?' he walked out the door of the restroom, ready to head out to LA to save his sister.

_(Let down the bars, O Death!_

_The tired flocks come in_

_Whose bleating ceases to repeat,_

_Whose wandering is done._

_Thine is the stillest night,_

_Thine the securest fold;_

_Too near thou art for seeking thee,_

_Too tender to be told.)_


	6. Haunted By The Memory Of You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive T.T and Light would have sex with him everyday

lol Light on L hahahaha. Nor do I own Emily Dickinson's Poems.

**Warning:** This story contains, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai,

If you don't like Yaoi than don't read

**AN:** I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry that it took me this long to update but when I was finally going to like a week ago my computer got a virus and broke itself, it was lame but before that I was just kinda busy and other times lazy and now I'm back in school AHHHH... oh and the next time I update to make it up to u guys I'll update 2 chapters at the same time so yeah enjoy from the long wait. oh and BomberBrat didn't edit this chapter but my Grammar has gotten better.

(All AN's in each chapter are from four years ago, this was written in 2007 when I was Fifteen and posting on )

**Chapter 6-Haunted By The Memory Of You**

_(There's something quieter than sleep within this inner room! It wears a sprig upon its breast, and will not tell its name. Some touch it and some kiss it, some chafe its idle hand; It has a simple gravity I do not understand! While simple-hearted neighbors chat of the 'early dead,' we, prone to it periphrasis, Remark that birds have fled!)_

It had now been three weeks since the plan to give Mello the Death Note. They found out that 'N' was a boy who went by the name Near. Near and Mello both went to an Orphanage called Wammy's House. It's apartly some kind of special Orphanarium for highly intelligent children that are destined to take over L's detective career in the future. A girl that goes there by the name of Linda drew them a picture of Near and Mello from when she last saw them. Near and Mello were the most intelligent in the whole orphanage so they were first in line, but L died before he could choose who would be his first successor. Watari's assistant Roger suggested that they work together, but Mello got furious and ran away. Light came up with a plan to get the Death Note back from Mello. He decided to give his Death Note to the task force with a letter from 'Kira.' He would have Matsuda take the Shinigami eyes trade. Unfortunately for him his father took the deal instead. They found Mello's hideout and invaded it. Ryuk distracted the Shinigami connected to Mello's Death Note. Light's father looked at pictures of three of the gang member that 'Kira' said he would get rid of and watched as their lifespans disappeared. That's when they made their move and broke inside, their faces covered by helmets. When they got to Mello, the blond threatened them that he was going to blow up the building. Soichiro went into the surveillance room that Mello was in alone to him talk to him. Mello told him to take off his helmet. He did what he was told. The blond wasn't to surprised that it was the same guy that he had kidnapped his daughter from a week before. Soichiro took a good look a Mello's face with his new Shinigami eyes. His real name was, Mihael Keehl. He threatened him saying that he would write down his real name in the Death Note. Mello just chuckled and told him that he didn't have the guts to kill. And BOOM! Mello blow up the building. Turns out he really wasn't bluffing. Light's father died later on in the hospital. Good thing for Light was that since he let them barrow Kira's Death Note, his dad was able to see his lifespan. He died believing that his son truly wasn't Kira. Since that was over Light sent a private message to Misa to send her Death Note to Teru Mikami. Misa no longer had her memories of the Death Note again. Mikami was very useful, even though Light couldn't get in touch with him. He also killed everyone on Kira's Kingdom on SakuraTV without Light giving hime the okay. Mikami understood Kira's wishes. Light was very tired after a stressful three weeks, so he told everyone that they should take a night off to get some rest. They all agreed. Light walked into his room, stripped down into just his boxers, and slipped into his bed. He instantly pasted out. As Light slept he heard a very familiar voice calling out his name.

"Light, wake up," the brunette could fell the person gently stroking his cheek with the back of their hand.

"Mmm...Who's there?" Light slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first, but then as soon as it cleared up he saw L sitting on top of him, hunched over in his strange sitting position.

"R-Ryuzaki, I-I thought that y-you were dead?" Light stuttered.

"I am dead," L leaned his head to the side as he said this. The raven haired ghost got up and walked threw the wall. The brunette's eyes went wide with fear. The ghost layed on top of him once more, an evil grin on his face.

"W-why are you here, Ryuzaki?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly why I'm here, Kira," L growled.

Light Smirked. "Yes I am Kira, but you can't do anything 'bout that since you are no longer alive."

moved closer to the brunette, their faces only 2 inches apart.

"That's where you are wrong, I can't touch anything except for the things that are keeping me here," L grasped Lights face with both hands,"You are one of those things, Light-Kun," the raven haired ghost hissed. The brunette felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"What are you going to do to me, L?"

The raven haired ghost grinned.

"I am going to make you suffer the pain you caused me five years ago, only 30 percent worse."

"And just how are you going to do that, hm?"

"Stop lying to yourself, Light."

The brunettes face went blank.

"What the fuck are you ta-"

"Oh, stop, I know that you keep telling yourself that you never loved me, that I was nothing more than an insignificant bastard and you are happy that I'm dead."

Light shuddered. The ghost smirked.

"Did I hit the bulls eye?(heh) you miss being inside of me don't you?"

Light tried really hard to ignore the small blush he could feel on his face as raven haired ghost grinned evilly and unzipped his own pants. He started stroking himself. Playing with his balls with one hand and jerking off his erect cock with the other.

"Ah...nn...mmm...Light...ah...yes."

The brunettes eyes grew wide and hungry with lust.

"Ah...Light...you...nn...want to be..ah...the one doing...mmm...this don't...you?"

Light tried to restrain himself, but he could feel himself getting hard by the minute. 'Dammit, I can't take it anymore,' the brunette screamed in the back of his mind. Light removed L's hands away from his private areas and rolled his tongue of the tip of his manhood.

"Ah..Ah...oh God...yes..," the raven haired ghosted moaned. The brunette smiled and took the whole cock into his mouth slowly sucking it, making L moan louder.

"Oh,...nnn...I-I'm gonna cum...ah...ah...AH..," the raven haired ghost came inside Light's mouth. The brunette swallowed in shame. 'Fuck, I can't believe I gave in into L's little game of temptation.' L grinned in triumph.

"Ah, poor Light, your hard as fuck right now aren't you?"

The brunette tried to hide it with his covers and made a face as if he had no idea what L was talking about.

"Don't try to cover it up, I can perfectly see the bulge in your boxers."

Lights face went completely red, but L was right, there was no reason to hide it from the raven haired ghost as he took off Lights boxers as well as his own clothes.

"We'll have to take care of this little problem of yours, won't we?"

L grabbed a long sharp needle out of the dresser drawer next to the bed.

"W-what a-are you g-going to do w-with that, L?" the brunette shivered.

The ghost grew a devilsh grin upon his face.

"You'll see."

Light gulped, his body shaking. L took the needle and aggressively stuck it inside of Light's still throbbing cock. Light shut his eyes tightly and at the same time the raven haird ghost twisted the needle to the left, ripping inside and out of the sensitive flesh. The brunette screamed in agony, but he couldn't help feeling sexually aroused as well.

'Ah, Mother Fucking Hell, this actually feels amazing.' The raven haired ghost smirked as he licked the blood off of Light's cock while still holding the needle in place. The brunette took long fast breaths and threw his head back to look at the ceiling. He moaned in both pain and pleasure. 'I've never felt anything like this before,' he thought. The ghost shifted the needle to the center making it stick out towards Light's belly button.

"Ah...mmmmm...nnnnnn...," Light tried to bite down really hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning, but it was no use. The sensation was too great that it made his chest feel like it was almost literally on fire.

"(Heh) it seems as though you are enjoying this, Kira."

Light's blush grew deeper at that remark.

"Ah, I'm right aren't I?" L purred. The brunette moved his head to the right, facing away from the ghost. L removed the needle from its place and scrapped the insde of Light's cock, while rolling the long sharp object. Light dug his fingernails into the bed.

"Ah...Fuck...L...I-I'm c-cumming..." The raven haired ghost removed the needle completely and shoved it through the brunettes balls. Light screamed and moaned louder than he ever had in his whole life. L began pumping up and down Light's cock while he was still cumming.

"Oh...shit...don't stop...MM..," Light exploded his seed all over L's hand and face.

"You loved that didn't you?"

"Since when did you become so sadistic, L?"

"(Heh) Being killed and becoming a ghost really fucks you up, Light-Kun, and besides, when did you become a masochist."

"I don't know, but uh you still haven't taken out the needle from my balls."

"Ah, yes," L took out the needle," We're actually not done with this yet."

"W-what?"

L gripped the needle tightly and cut both of Light's cheeks. The brunettes eyes widened as the ghost made cuts all over his chest and shoved it through one of his nipples.

"Ah...God...AH...," Light groaned.

"(Heh) that's what you get for telling Rem to kill me."

Light woke up with a gasp, his whole body sweating and shaking like crazy. His boxers and bed were wet and sticky with cum. He looked at his chest and private parts to see if there were any cuts or injuries. There were none. Light took a deep breath and whispered to himself," Thank God, it was just a dream."

_(Who never wanted,-maddest joy remains to him unknown; the banquet of abstemiousness surpasses that of wine. Within its hope, though yet grasped desire's perfect goal, No nearer, lest reality should disenthrall thy soul.)_


	7. Trying To Forget

**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-ai If u don't like than don't read

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note if I did L would Still be alive and Light would have sex with him everyday

**AN: **YAY finally I am so sorry that it took me this long to update but here it is as promise the last two chapters of Angels and Monsters. I've been kinda busy with school or just being lazy and I'm sorry for how lazy I am :( but in this chapter before the last one there is sex I'm not gonna say who Light is gonna be doing it with but I'm some of you won't be surprised but there is a twist that might shock you or not I don't know but please enjoy from the hella long wait :)

(All AN's in each chapter are from four years ago, this was written in 2007 when I was Fifteen and posting on )

**Chapter 7- Trying to forget**

_( Their height in heaven comforts not, Their glory nought to me; 'T was best imperfect, as it was; I'm finite, I can't see. The house of supposition, the glimmering frontier that skirts the acres of perhaps, to me show insecure)_

Light and Takada continued talking. She wrote down on a piece of paper saying that Mikami wants to meet him. Light wrote back to her to tell Mikami that he'll meet him tonight at his place, but only for a short period of time. Takada left and Light made an excuse to the other task force members that Misa was whining that they didn't get to spend enough time together, which actually was true. The brunette had to make sure that Aizawa didn't follow him though since he was still suspicious of him being Kira. At 9 P.M. Light was on his way to Mikami's wondering what the lawyers reaction would be. Shocked and excited of course, but who knows. Light walked through Mikami's driveway and knocked on his door. The dark haired man answered right away. Mikami looked at the brunette's name and saw that he didn't have a lifespan. He stared at Light in surprise.

"You're G-God?"

"That's right, Mikami Teru."

"Ah, please, please come right on in," Teru moved aside to let his God, Kira inside.

"Thanks you so much for coming to meet me on such short notice," Mikami smiled with glee.

"It's my pleasure, you've been working very well without me giving you orders."

The dark haired man blushed at that remark.

"W-well, it was quite simple really, what you want is what I want," Mikami's blush darkened, " I would do anything for you."

"Anything?" Light's grin grew devilish and morbid.

"Y-yes."

The brunette moved closer to the dark haired man and brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I-Is there something that I can do for y-" Mikami Teru was cut off by Light's luscious lips over his own. The brunette licked his upper lip to make the dark haired man open his mouth. Mikami allowed entrance and their tongues tangled together as one. The brunette started out gentle and then got more aggressive. Their kiss was passionate, but with lust not love. Light moved from Mikami's mouth to his throat and licked and nibbled the dark haired man's Adam's Apple. Mikami let out a small moan, his face turning red when the brunette squeezed his erection. Light took off his shirt and then Mikami's.

"We can go to my bedroom to do this," the dark haired man pointed to his door.

"No, I want you right here right now," Light's eye's turned a crimson red.

"As you wish," he shrugged.

Light removed the rest of his and Mikami's clothing. The brunette pushed Teru to the ground and licked his chest all over while his massaged his rock hard cock. The shinigami eyed man began breathing heavy with loud moans in between. Light took Mikami's cock and began slowly sucking him.

"Ah...Ah...Oh...God...yes...," the dark haired man moaned.

Light stopped before he could cum and shoved two fingers into Teru's entrance, scissoring in and out. Mikami moaned louder. Light grabbed the dark haired man's legs and put them on his shoulders. He pushed his erection roughly inside of the shingami eyed man, thrusting slow, but hard. Teru screamed in pleasure. Light moaned along with him as he felt the dark haired man's insides constrict around his cock. The brunette quickened his pace and reached the dark haired man's prostate making him moan in extreme pleasure.

"Ah...Ah..yes..God...Fuck me...harder...faster...nnn.."

Light bit his lip and closed his eyes. When he opened them he no longer saw the face, body, and soul of Mikami Teru; he saw L. His gorgeous porcelain skin, his beautiful onyx eyes, his raven hair, everything. Light could even hear him moaning in that monotone voice of his.

'Ah...Light...ah...mmm...nnn..'

The brunette stopped thrusting immediately and pulled out his cock.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Mikami was confused. '

Why the fuck does this keep happening to me,' the brunette thought, 'Because you're in love with me,' he heard L's voice saying.

"No," Light muttered aloud, "No I'm not that's not true."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mikami asked, still confused.

Light didn't respond, the only voice he could hear was L's.

'You know that you miss me, Light-Kun you don't want to fuck anybody, but me.'

"SHUT UP, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," the brunette screamed, gripping his skull with both hands.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Teru put his hand on Light's shoulder hoping to comfort him. The brunette shoved him away and as soon as he did he realized where he was.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to go," he put on his clothes as fast as he could and rushed for the door. when he was about to turn the knob he was stopped by a hand grabbing him.

"Where are you going, I-I thought that you wanted me."

"I'm sorry if I led you on, but I have just been sexually frustrated lately. It's been a long time since I have had sex, too long, but I am still not over my Ex-Lover. I'm sorry, Mikami."

Teru let go of the Carmel eyed man's arm and allowed him to leave. Light could hear sobbing as he walked through the driveway to his car. He drove away to his apartment. Good thing Misa was spending the night at a friends house. As he walked into his living room he made a fist and slammed it on the wall.

'God fucking dammit,' he yelled in his mind, 'Why are you forsaking me now, L, of all times?' Light's mouth began to twitch into a small chuckle and then grew into a laugh. The laughs then turned into sobs. He screamed in sorrow and pain. His chest was aching in so much pain. 'Fuck my life,' he told himself, 'Just fuck everything, I want to die. What's the point in living anymore. To be Kira? Ha. No, that was the reason all of this shit happened. If L was still alive he would throw challenges at me, play this game of lives with me, love...me,' He cried evener harder at the thought, 'I feel dirty.' He stripped himself naked leaving his clothes of the floor. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He scrubbed and scrubbed, but he still felt filthy. He crawled into a fiddle position on the cold, wet tile floor. He pushed his fingers into his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

'I am filth, dirt, a monster. I shall never be clean ever again. I don't deserve to live, but L did. He was worthy of life,' Light wanted to crack his head open. Stop the pain that continued to ache in his chest. He thought of seeing L's beautiful face again. Feeling his soft skin, his hot tongue. Fuck, why couldn't he stop thinking about L? Why now? After five years? Now that he is finally God of the New World?

'I'm sorry, L, my love,' he thought, 'I never wanted you to die, but you gave me no other choice,' he pushed his fingers deeper into his eyes until a drip of blood trickled down his face. 'I will never be clean until I make up for what I did to you, L,' He got up and turned off the shower. He dried himself off and looked at himself in the mirror. 'I don't even know who I am anymore, but I am not Yagami Light, nor am I Kira. I am the lowest of all human beings, but I will prove to you that I truly do love you, L.'

Light punched the mirror into a thousand little shards and crawled down into what he called his pile of fucking shame.

_( The wealth I had contented me; If t'was a meaner size, then I had counted it until it pleased my narrow eyes better than larger values, however, true their show; this timid life of evidence keeps pleading ,"I don't know.")_


	8. Final Last Words

**Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-ai if you don't like it then don't read

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note if I did L would still be alive and Light would have sex with him everyday:)

**Chapter 8- Final Last Words**

_(A word is dead when it is said, some say, I say it just begins to live that day.)_

Light was sitting in his apartment and got a call from Near. The SPK wants to meet the task force in a old abanded warehouse. As soon as Light agreed to Near's meeting, he came up with the perfect plan. Something stupid Near would never suspect. He first needed to get rid of Mello. Light thought long and hard. 'I've got it,' he grinned evilly. He had just the right plan.

The next night Takada is kidnapped by Mello. Light had told her Mello's real name, Mihael Keehl. She called him and told him that she wrote downs Mello's name in the piece of Death Note he gave her. Now all she needed was for Light to come and find her. Light wrote in his Death Note: Suicide, Takada Kiyomi, at 3:32P.M. she splashes gasoline and burns down the room her kidnapper put her in along with her self, including what she wrote on. Light watched as the church burned as the task force drove up. All the task forces members were shocked. A few days later the day was here. The day to meet Near. The Task force walked into the abanded warehouse where they all saw a boy with white hair wearing a mask of L. Beside him was a woman and two men. 'Damn you Near,' Light thought, 'How dare you wear that mask of L's face.' Near explained that he was wearing the mask to see if anyone would die of a heart attack within thirty minutes. Matsuda screamed at him saying that he was crazy, but everyone else told him it was alright. They all stood silent of what seemed like an eternity. Thirty minutes had past, but it was still silent once more until Matsuda complained and everyone else on the task force did too. Near took off the mask and grinned at Light. The brunette just glared at the white haired boy.

"It would appear that we have a guest among us behind the door over there," Near pointed to the right. Everyone saw a red eye peeking through.

"Just pretend he isn't there," Near informed them, "He is Mikami Teru and he has a Death Note in his possession."

"What?" screamed Matsuda.

"Don't worry I have replaced some of the pages with fakes. He writes a full page of names once every other day, so I put those pages in where he would be writing on a fake one today."

Light tried not laugh. His mouth was twitching. Everyone waited for about two minutes until Near said, "Are you quite done writing our names? If you are then won't you join us?"

Mikami peeked through and stared at Light.

"Come in, it's okay," Light grinned. The shinigami eyed man did as his God told him. He looked at his watch.

"38 seconds," Mikami smirked. Everyone waited.

"10 seconds."

'This is it,' Light thought.

"9...8...7...6...5...4.."

"Well Near, looks like I've won," the brunette's grin grew. Near's eyes widened.

"2...1.." Nothing happened.

"What, we're not dead?" Everyone of the task force was surprised.

"Because I have the real Death Note right here," Near grabbed the real one out of his shirt. Near explained that he lied when he said that he replaced the real Death Note with fake pages. He explained how he had his agent Givanni investigate Mikami. Near looked in the Death Note and said that the only one who didn't have his name written down was Yagami Light, which means he is Kira. He asked Ryuk questions and he answered truthfully. Light went nuts and said what Near was saying was all a lie, but Aizawa said that saying, "I've won," seemed like a good enough confession, so he should just give up.

"Yagami Light, fess up, you are Kira," growled Near.

Light slowly began chuckling and then threw his head back in a maniacal laugh. When he was done he glared at everyone and said,

"That's right. I am Kira."

The task force members gasped. Light explained that they needed to understand that it was for the greater good. He said that this world was rotting and he was just getting rid of those who made it rot. He was creating a new world. He was a God.

"No, Yagami Light, you are nothing more than a murderer."

The brunette glared at Near.

"Yagami Light, no, Kira, you are here by under arrest."

Aizawa was about to hand-cuff Light, but he moved his hand quickly out of the way and panted. Light continued talking to distract them while he was getting his small piece of Death Note out of his watch and poked his finger with a small needle. He put it to his face to see and began writing Near's real name with blood, Nate River. He was one letter away when all of a sudden Matsuda shot him through his writing hand. The brunette screamed, Matsuda's hands were shaking as he cried.

"Why would you do something like this, Yagami-Kun? What did your Father die for?"

"Father?" Matsuda shot Light again, this time in the shoulder. Light fell on the ground and held his hands up trembling in fear as Matsuda had the gun up to his face while screaming. Everyone was about to stop Matsuda when Mikami started stabbing himself. Everyone ran towards him, including Matsuda. Light saw that the door was creaked open, so he forced his body up and made his escape. No one followed him. He held his shoulder with his good hand to stop the blood flow. 'I...I have to go to that place," he thought. He continued running while his whole life from when he got the Death Note to when L died all flashed before his eyes. Light made it to the building. It was where L had massaged his feet and where they last kissed before L's death. Light laid on the stairs while looking up, he saw the raven haired man's spirit staring at him with sad eyes.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here huh, L? well I wanted to apologize for all that I've done to you, by sacrificing my own life. You see these bullet wounds, Matsuda shot me believe it or not. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am deeply and truly in love with you, always and forever. Even in death. I just didn't realize my feelings until it was too late." Light explained that he pretended that he was winning against Near, but in actuality he knew that he would lose. He didn't want to go to jail, instead he wanted to come here and apologize to the raven haired ghost. He didn't think that it would be Matsuda to shoot him though. He knew exactly what the other out comes would be.

"I did it for you. You have to understand L that this world is full of angels and monsters. That's what our relationship was, you were a beautiful angel who loved me, but I was just a horrible monster that didn't give a fuck and used your feelings to manipulate you. Then when I finally had it all, you haunted my every dream, even when I was awake. If only I was never Kira than you wouldn't be dead and we would be together. Stupid Kira. I was so blinded by Kira's eye's that I didn't even realize my own feelings for you. I was never pretending to have feelings for you. I thought I was, but I was a fool to think that. I guess even geniuses can make mistakes. I did love you, L and I still do. I was such a monster back then. Hell, I am a monster still. Please forgive my sins as I lay here dying for you, L. I truly am deeply sorry. I can't go to heaven like you, but nor can I go to hell. When I die, there is nothing for me. Please in your after life, don't hate me. I am so very sorry. I love you, L Lawliet," he said through choked tears.

After Light said L's true name he gasped as he felt his heart stop. He saw L crouched in his weird position next to him, staring up into the sky while crying. He looked at Light straight in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He said something that Light couldn't hear, but read his lips. What L said was,

"I love you too, Yagami Light. You are forgiven."

Light smiled and closed his eyes. With those final last words his soul was gone and he was never to return.

_(That I did always love, I bring thee proof: that till I loved I did not love enough. That I shall love alway, I offer thee that love is life, and life hath immortality. This, dost, thou doubt sweet? Then I have nothing to show but Cavalry.)_

**AN:**Yay it's finally finished I hope you guys enjoyed it please leave me reviews and I'll see you next time in a new story^^

(All AN's in each chapter are from four years ago, this was written in 2007 when I was Fifteen and posting on )


End file.
